


For the price of an arm

by Mitogen (Karaii)



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Digital Art, Fan Comics, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:28:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24131341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karaii/pseuds/Mitogen
Summary: Old fan comic drawn in 2011.Set post-AC1, a few months after Altair has become Mentor. He has never actually seen Malik's missing limb.
Relationships: Malik Al-Sayf/Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad
Comments: 7
Kudos: 134





	For the price of an arm

**Author's Note:**

> I think I originally posted this on my livejournal, but I've long since lost the link. It all started because I wondered if Altair had ever actually seen Malik's amputation scars, and then it became quite sappy xD

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! :)


End file.
